Chasse gardée
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Greg sait pour Sara et Grissom ainsi que Sofia. - GSR


TITRE : CHASSE GARDEE

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE, SOFIA CURTIS & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

Après une enquête vite classée, Sara se dirige lentement vers la salle de repos du poste de la Police Scientifique. Elle rejoint ses amis. Greg se retourne en entendant Warrick saluer Sara à la porte d'entrée de la salle. Nick sort aussi de la salle en laissant seuls, Sara et Greg. La jeune femme se dirige vers son ami « Greg ». Ce dernier sourit à Sara. Cette dernière lui renvoie son légendaire sourire. Ils discutent quelques minutes tout en buvant un café.

GREG : Alors comment vas-tu ?

SARA : Bien et toi ?

GREG : Je pète la forme !

SARA : Je vois ça !

GREG : Dit qui est au courant pour toi et Grissom, à part moi ?

SARA : … Hein ! … Fait attention !

GREG : Sara !

SARA : Jim et toi ! … Vous êtes les seuls à savoir !

GREG : Qui l'a su en premier ?

SARA : Tu m'en poses des questions aujourd'hui !

GREG : Allez ! Sara ! … S'il te plaît ?

SARA : Jim, nous a pris en flagrant délit ! … D'ailleurs toi aussi !

Greg est sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée de la salle de repos. Il est près à partir. En faisant le signe d'au revoir, Greg quitte la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sofia pénètre lentement à son tour dans la salle de repos. Elle voit qu'il y a uniquement Sara. Sofia se rapproche de l'autre femme, sans faire de bruit. La nouvelle arrivante met sa main délicatement sur l'épaule gauche de Sara. Cette dernière sursaute puis se retourne très vite. Sara remarque que c'est Sofia, la coupable.

SARA : … Sofia ! … Tu veux ma mort ! … Tu m'as fait peur !

SOFIA : Désolée ! … Alors cette journée ?

SARA : Mon enquête n'était qu'un idiot accident !

SOFIA : Une nouvelle affaire classée, alors. Bon travail ! … Sara !

SARA : Merci ! … Et toi ?

SOFIA : Je viens de poser au Shérif mes congés !

SARA : … Tu as de la chance d'être bientôt en vacances !

SOFIA : Sara ! …Tu ne serais pas où se trouve Grissom ?

En quelques secondes, Sara fronce les sourcils. La brunette se lève, en direction de Sofia, sa tête. La femme agent de Police a remarqué l'agacement de Sara. Sofia s'avance un peu plus près de l'autre femme.

SARA : … Non ! … Je ne sais pas où il se trouve ! … Grissom est peut-être dans son bureau comme toujours ! … Pourquoi cette question ?

SOFIA : Catherine m'a dit que tu le connais depuis très longtemps !

SARA : C'est exact mais je ne suis pas la seule ! … Catherine aussi !

SOFIA : Catherine m'a aussi dit que vous étiez très proche avant !

SARA : Et alors ?

SOFIA : Elle affirme qu'il y a une relation très bizarre entre vous deux ?

SARA : … Sofia ! … Catherine est la mieux placée pour lancer des rumeurs, c'est la reine des mégères. … Et ! … Un scoop pour toi ! … Il n'a rien entre Gil et moi ! … Compris !

SOFIA : Gil !

SARA : Grissom s'appelle bien comme ça !

SOFIA : Calme toi ! Sara.

SARA : … Mais je suis calme ! … Sofia !

SOFIA : Tu t'énerves facilement dès qu'on parle de Grissom !

SARA : Sofia ! … Je fais être franche avec toi ! … Grissom n'a pas besoin de toi dans sa vie !

SOFIA : Alors ! … C'est vrai ! … Tu es avec lui ! … C'est ça !

SARA : … Sofia ! … Grissom ne sera jamais intéressé par toi ! … Alors arrête de tourner autour de lui !

SOFIA : Et comment le sais-tu si tu n'es pas avec lui ?

SARA : Je suis une amie de lui depuis longtemps ! L'as-tu déjà oublié ?

Tout à coup, Sara se dirige vers la porte sans regarder l'autre femme. Sofia la regarde quitter rapidement la salle de repos. Sara est très énervée à tel point qu'elle ne voit pas son homme en face d'elle qui la regarde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom entre à son tour dans la salle de repos. Il voit Sofia. Grissom lui dit :

GRISSOM : Salut Sofia ! … Comment vas-tu ?

SOFIA : Bien ! Et vous ? Gil !

GRISSOM : Je suis en pleine forme ! … J'ai vu sortir Sara en colère, à l'instant !

SOFIA : Oui ! … J'ai demandé si je pouvais avoir une chance avec toi ?

Grissom hausse les sourcils. Sofia regarde l'homme qui se trouve devant elle. Sofia essaye d'analyser le comportement de Grissom mais n'y arrive pas.

SOFIA : Mais rassure toi ! … J'ai compris que tu étais pris ! … « Chasse gardée » par Sara depuis des années ! … Pas besoin d'être détective pour comprendre ça !

GRISSOM : … Pardon ?

SOFIA : Tu as très bien compris !

GRISSOM : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu me parles ! … Sara est une amie depuis longtemps. … D'ailleurs, tu es aussi une amie, Sofia !

SOFIA : Il n'y a rien entre toi et Sara ! … Alors !

GRISSOM : Sofia ! … Je ne suis pas libre, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ! … C'est vrai ! Mais c'est ma vie privée ! … Ok !

SOFIA : … Ne te fâches pas ! … Tu es comme Sara ! … Tu t'énerves dès qu'on parle de ta vie amoureuse ! … Si tu en as une ! Je veux seulement savoir si tu es avec Sara ?

GRISSOM : …

SOFIA : Sara est amoureuse de toi ! … Tu le sais ?

Grissom reste bouche bée devant la révélation de Sofia sur les sentiments de Sara. Il est heureux à l'intérieur de lui mais Grissom reste de marbre.

SOFIA : Grissom ! … Bonne chance avec Sara ! … Vous allez bien ensemble ! … Je suis sûre que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'aime. Mais je ne dirais rien à personne ! … C'est promis !

Sofia laisse sur place Grissom sans réaction. Sofia quitte le poste de Police. Mais elle voit Sara dans sa voiture entrain d'attendre une personne. Mais à ce moment là, Sara démarre son véhicule. La jeune brunette quitte le parking en direction de sa destination secrète.

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom entre enfin à sa maison. Il entend l'eau coulé. Alors, sa bien-aimée est sous la douche. Après un certain temps, Sara le rejoint. Ils s'embrassent passionnément, amoureusement et tendrement. Ça dure quelques minutes. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être donner l'un à l'autre, dans leur lit, Grissom prend la parole.

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Sofia nous souhaite bonne chance ?

SARA : … Vraiment ?

GRISSOM : … Je lui ai dit que j'ai une femme dans ma vie !

SARA : Elle m'a posé des tas de questions sur nous deux, notre relation !

GRISSOM : Et ?

SARA : … Je n'ai rien dit ! … Et toi ?

GRISSOM : Pareil ! … Mais elle sait pour nous deux ! … Tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas de place pour elle dans mon cœur !

SARA : … Quoi ? … Il n'y a de la place pour elle dans ton cœur ?

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Bien sûr que non ! … Tu es la seule et unique dans mon cœur ! … Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ! … Toi ?

SARA : … Non je ne suis pas jalouse !

GRISSOM : Vraiment ! … Tu es vraiment la seule et unique dans mon cœur ! … Je te le promets de tout mon cœur !

SARA : … J'espère bien ! … Gil ! … Sinon je crois que je me ferais un plaisir d'enquêter sur ton meurtre même si je connaîtrais déjà ton tueur !

GRISSOM : Je me laisserais pas me tuer facilement ! … Très chère ! … Et les preuves t'accuseront facilement !

SARA : … Je volerais les preuves pour ne pas me contremaître ! … Mon cœur !

GRISSOM : Les autres trouveront ton ADN dans le lit.

SARA : Et si je ne donnes pas les prélèvements ! … Pas de preuves !

GRISSOM : Naturellement ! … J'avais oublié un instant que tu as eu un excellent professeur à Berkeley.

SARA : … Quel prof ?

Sara a le sourire malicieux. Grissom la regarde avec un regard taquin. Les amoureux s'observent affectueusement pendant quelques minutes. Ils sont dans leur lit. Hank, leur chien est au pied de Grissom comme toujours. Il fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas être sorti par son maître pour le moment d'intimité de ses maîtres. Mais tout à coup, Grissom se lève, il met de la nourriture dans la gamelle du chien. Hank sort de la chambre. Son maître ferme la porte de la chambre au moment où il entend Hank manger. Grissom commence lentement à caresser sa compagne. Il fait chaud tout à coup. La température monte d'un cran entre les deux tourtereaux

Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement, dans loin de la maison de Grissom / Sidle, non loin du Strip, une femme agent de la Police d'homicide pleure car elle sait que maintenant Grissom ne sera jamais à elle. Ce dernier est épris d'une autre femme qui s'appelle Sara Sidle. Après une enquête secrète que Sofia a mené, la jeune femme qui sanglote a appris que la relation ambigu entre Grissom et Sara date de l'époque où Grissom était le professeur de Sara à Berkeley. D'après le Doyen de cette célèbre université californienne, il a bien eu une histoire d'amour entre Grissom et Sara à ce moment là. Et toujours d'après la même personne, si Grissom se remet avec Sara, cette fois-ci, c'est pour toujours. Ils s'aiment c'est deux là depuis le premier regard.

FIN

a/n : Je suis en formation mais elle se termine enfin. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la prochaine fois.

a/n : Si vous avez adoré cette histoire laissez-moi des reviews. Elles me vont droit au cœur et elles me stimulent pour continuer les autres histoires en cour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
